What I Feel
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: When KOS-MOS is taken away from the group they go to find her only to find out the people who kidnapped her want her to become they're queen, rated R for rape
1. Chapter 1

(There's a lot of junk at the begining of this, so if you don't want to read the junk, scroll down a fair bit)  
  
GSS: Hi this is a story I wrote just for Tails because he told me too  
  
Sheaira: I love Tails he's my best friend/child  
  
GSS: right...  
  
Sheaira: *Giggle*  
  
GSS: On with story no more talk  
  
Sheaira: very good grammar  
  
Tails: You sound like a qu. GSS IS CRAZY!!! SHE LOVES QUINA!!!  
  
GSS: Yes I love him I want him in my bed  
  
Sheaira: Perv!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
What I Feel  
  
By: GSS  
  
one day there was kos-mos. the end..... Umm yeah.....  
  
Tails: hey i wrote that not peri/gss. credit hoggers!  
  
GSS: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sheaira: I talk to myself  
  
GSS: ...  
  
Shion: Will you get into a real story  
  
Sheaira: I like Qu.....Me stupid  
  
GSS: true...  
  
Sheaira: Me love Tails  
  
Shion: SHUT UP AND WRITE STORY!  
  
Sheaira: MOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: yeah what?  
  
Sheaira: Go away i do a moltrez impression not calling you  
  
luminous: yeah nothing would call him anyway. he's critical of tails' writting. too critical...  
  
GSS: Wow we talk tooo much  
  
Sheaira: too many 'O's'  
  
GSS: enough! Story time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xenosaga: What I Feel  
  
I sat up and looked about scanning every inch there is to scan, had I been knocked out or something. Where was Shion? I started a search for her in my mind but for some reason I couldn't find her. Where was I? Why didn't I remember?  
  
~End of point of veiw~  
  
"So this is where you guys hide from the federation, pretty messed up if you asked me, collecting parts of broken ships and thrown away old androids, strange," Jr. said humming and looking around strangly.  
  
"This place is so wonderful," MOMO said but Allen and Shion were looking at the design of the Wonglinde on their maps and it had been completely rebuilt from scratch.   
  
"I can't believe it," Allen said staring at the Wonglinde it looked exactly the same.  
  
"Would you two like a tour?" said the captain.  
  
"Hey what about me!" Jr said.  
  
"All of you guys can if you like," said the captain clapping his hands as men came to escort them around the Wonglinde. Jr. was poking at everything he could and Shion was amazed at how the duplicated the Wonglinde perfectly. Then her thought turn on to KOS-MOS, she was held at the pirson because they did not exceapt fighting androids on board. She knew that KOS-MOS was safe but still.....  
  
"Hey Chief?" Allen looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at him as she sighed, "It's nothing really." she answered before he had a chance to ask.  
  
"It looks wonderful..." chaos said for the first time, he seemed so sad today and not himself. Shion just watched his steps carefully he wasn't walking like he was happy he didn't even sound happy.  
  
"Hey Chao wat's up?" Jr. asked.  
  
"Huh? Chao?" chaos looked at him for a second.  
  
"You know Chao short for chaos..."  
  
"Oh, strange, it sounds like a creature off some game," chaos said.  
  
"Oh fine I'll just call you chaos," Jr. moaned.  
  
"That was completly pointless..." chaos walked off and Shion fallowed him. chaos sat down on one of the benches and sighed. Shion sat down next to him.  
  
"chaos what's bothering you?"  
  
"Shion...It's nothing important anyways..." as soon as chaos finished an alerm went off, it started to flash red.  
  
"Wonder what's going on, let's go to the bridge," Shion said stupidly tripping over her feet. She blushed as chaos helped her up.  
  
When they got to the bridge the captain was watching the red lights flashing on and off. Ziggy turned to chaos and Shion.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"It's KOS-MOS," Ziggy said and Shion gasped.  
  
"Why, what's going on?" chaos asked quickly.  
  
"There seems to be gun fire at the prison section," said one of the men.  
  
"Then go down there a bring the girl with you," said the captain. The man nodded and Shion and chaos fallowed her down to the prison. When the doors opened no one was there not even KOS-MOS.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked the man, "Check the security camera's"  
  
"Roger," said the man as he took the tapes down and played them on the screen. Shion watched as KOS-MOS sat at the prison staring blankly, it seemed normal intill the screen went fuzzy and a man with dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hello my name is Ba-Ka, long time no see captain Bob..." said Ba-Ka. Shion stared at the men and she wondered who he was.  
  
"And for those few who do not know me I am comader of the Cherok coloney.....I've come to take this android from your wraith, I will not have you tear her apart like you did the others," Ba-Ka looked over to his side.  
  
"You can't...." chaos seemed to be talking to the screen.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled captain Bob, "THAT FUCKING BASTARD JUST WANTS TO SCREW HER OVER! HE'S GOING TO TURN HER HUMAN!"  
  
"What!" chaos looked over to the intercom.  
  
"That Ba-Ka was and android before he was able to develope a machine to turn androids human," said captain Bob.  
  
"That can't be?" Shion said turning to the intercom.  
  
"Well he is the comander of the Cherok coloney deep in the dark nebula, there are other androids there, except none of them are females like your KOS-MOS," said captain Bob.  
  
"We have to go after her!" Shion yelled.  
  
"It's your funeral if you go there," he said softly, "but once she's human there's no way to turn back."  
  
"I don't care, get captain Matthews to start up the Elsa we're going!" snapped Shion.  
  
"What's up Little Master?" captain Matthews asked as Shion, Jr., Ziggy, MOMO, chaos and Allen walked on the bridge.  
  
"We're heading into the dark nebula," Jr. said.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NUTS!!!!!!!!" Matthews looked at him as if he was.  
  
"Are you going to fuck my words?" Jr. asked.  
  
"N-no of course not, GET FUCKING MOVING TONY!"  
  
"Y-Yes sir!" Tony said and Hammer looked up at Matthews.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"  
  
"Ummm..." Hammer shudderes and turns back to the control panel.  
  
'I wonder if KOS-MOS is alright,' thought Shion.  
  
~-~-~-~-Point of view KOS-MOS~-~-~-~-~  
  
I still was scanning but everthing seemed to be in color I tried forcing in on the window but there was nothing. I stood up and looked down at my dress, it was blue. I gasped and looked around, where's my clothes why the hell am I wearing a silky blue dress. I looked at my hands they weren't covered by my gloves my hands were free and soft....I blink blankly with a blank expression. That was completly pointless.....  
  
"Well is she ready?" my eyes turn sharply to the door. I stare at it for a second waiting for other voices.  
  
"Soon, there is one more precedure to complete and the memories of Shion and her friends will be erased..." said the other man. Shion, why did they want to take her away from me....wait how'd they know about her. No I can't alow them to strip me of that memmory.....Shion and Allen......chaos....  
  
~-~-~-~-~-End of point of view~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Shion lay face flat on her bed thinking about KOS-MOS, and for some odd reason Allen. She sighed and rolled over on her back thinking.   
  
'I really hope KOS-MOS doesn't get hurt, Allen....' she looked up to see Allen standing infront of her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry chief but chaos kind of wants to talk to you," Allen said. Shion smiled at him for the first time and hopped out of bed. She crossed her arms behind her back and walked over to Allen.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him on the cheack for fun. Allen turned scarlet and shion walked off giggling. chaos was sitting alone in the bar of the Elsa.  
  
"So chaos, what's up? Why so gloomy?" Shion asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"I'm worried about her, why would they want to turn her human, how would they do it?" chaos sighed and slummped over. Usally chaos was the one who cheered them up.  
  
"They use alot more logic and probablity then us chaos, it shouldn't be a really hard for them to do that, but I don't understand why they want the right to be humans...?" Shion looked around, she realized she was making KOS-MOS sound like an item, but KOS-MOS meant more to her than that.  
  
"Huh? Shion...?" he looked into her green eyes and she sighed.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Shion paused as Matthews voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Hey Miss Vector we're heading into the Nubula," he said.  
  
"Okay I'll be their in a sec..." she turn to chaos, "I'm sure KOS-MOS is fine."  
  
"I hope so Shion I really do..." chaos said, 'because I love her...'  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-KOS-MOS' P.O.V~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
I slowly laid on top of the bed laughing histarically for no aparent reason, I was acting illogical, like a human. Humans are strange creatures they feel happy and sad at the same time, I giggle more. I'm crazy....really crazy..... I feel stupid but I can't stop laughing at how silly Shion is, almost in tears when she thought I was going to stay aboard Proto Merkahbah to destory it or when I went ahead and shielded the Elsa with chaos' help. I kept giggling it was funny to think of Shion like that...and Allen...His bathing suit is funny. I giggled more, rolling around in my bed until I fall off.  
  
"Umm..." one of the men walked in and I sat up and laughed at him, he had a beard, "I brought you some food KOS-MOS."  
  
"You're funny looking..." I said laughing and hopped back on the bed.  
  
"Right....anyways you'll be ready soon enough," said the man.  
  
"Are you a wizard?" I asked because I was being stupid. He stared into my red eyes and laughed at me.  
  
"Just eat girl," he said still laughing and leaving me alone.  
  
"Wonder what he meant by 'you'll be ready so enough?'" I grumbled at the food and ate it and poked it. Then I thought about chaos and his fluffy hair, he was cute....wait a sec...I looked at my food, and remebered that he had fluffly bird hair. I giggled again and choked on a peice of egg...stupid me...I turned back to the bed and flopped on it thinking of chaos and his fluffy bird hair that I didn't get to touch...Damn....  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-End of P.O.V~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Well there we are lost in the dark nebula why'd I have to come," Hammer whippered.  
  
"Because you're the FUCKING navigator!" yelled Tony.  
  
"Crap...we're lost..." Hammer said looking at the controls.  
  
"Damit, WE'RE FUCKING LOST CAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" asked captain Matthews as he walked in.  
  
"We're lost thanks to our NAVIGATOR!" Tony yelled.  
  
"Shut up your no help," Hammer stared out into the darkness and so did Matthews.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! GNOSIS!" yelled Matthews as a couple came in, "WE'RE FUCKIN' DEAD!"  
  
Shion was sitting down stairs in the maitence lab where KOS-MOS use to be. She sighed an closed her eyes Allen was next to her sleeping. He stayed by her side ever since she kissed him and it was funny. The ship made a shake waking Allen up.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Allen asked as he looked around.  
  
"I don't know," as soon as Shion said that a huge white Gnosis with purple around it's eyes came in and growled at them.  
  
"G-Gnosis..." Allen said staring directly at the gnosis. He grabbed Shion.  
  
"A-Allen," She looked at him and started to cry as th Gnosis came closer. Allen closed his eyes waiting for impact. But the Gnosis stop before the claw hit Allen and it disolved. Allen opened his eyes and saw chaos.  
  
"CHAOS!" Shio shouted and ran over to him. He sighed and fell to his knees. Allen walked over to him.  
  
"chaos are you okay?" Allen asked as chaos looked up, his eyes were transparent for a second. Then turned blue when he shoke his head.  
  
"I'm fine," he said softly standing up, "It takes alot of energy to get rid of 15 gnosis by yourself."  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" Shion asked.  
  
"No..." chaos semmed to be done.  
  
"Thank goodness everyone is alright," she said looking at Allen.  
  
"Well lets head to the bridge," Allen said heading to the bridge and Shion fallowed and turned back to chaos who was staring blankly like KOS-MOS.  
  
"chaos?"  
  
"I'll be there in a second," he said still staring at the room.  
  
~-~-~-~KOS-MOS P.O.V~-~-~-~-  
  
The only thing I think I like about being human is the dreams, dreams of fluffy man, he's cute in my dreams and he loves me as much as I do. I'm sleeping right now I can tell since chaos is with me and he's holding me as we watch the stars.  
  
"Are you Catholic man?" I asked.  
  
"Well I guess," chaos smiled gently at me.  
  
"Okay I love Catholic man," I smiled and he started to pull his hands through my hair. But before I could say anything more to him a felt a rush of pain through my body. I shut my eyes tight and yelled with tears streaming down my cheacks and I couldn't remeber anything else but darkness and more pain and feeling....alone......  
  
~-~-~-~-End of P.O.V~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Oh Fuckin' hell why the fuck do I have to be here?" said Matthews throwing a hissy fit over reaching the colony.  
  
"Well we have to find KOS-MOS, I don't want her to be hurt," Shion and the others left Hammer, Tony and Matthews.  
  
"Oh Fuck," Tony sighed.  
  
Shion and Jr. looked around all this colony was made up of men. Shion turned to Allen and the others. MOMO seemed a little disturbed seeing two guys engaging in sexual intercourse.  
  
"OH good god," Shion cover Jr.'s eyes and MOMO's eyes.  
  
"I've seen it before, Albedo was gay," Jr. said pulling away from Shion. MOMO shuddered.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Allen said covering his eyes.  
  
"I enjoy this," said Ziggy. "It looks like alot of fun..."  
  
"Ziggy?" MOMO looked at him.  
  
"I mean..." Ziggy looked around.  
  
"Lets find KOS-MOS," chaos said.  
  
"Right," replied Shion. "Let's go!"  
  
((To be continued...)) 


	2. Chapter 2

GSS: YAY ME!  
  
Sheaira: oooh chappy two  
  
GSS: stupid Qu! *Smack*  
  
Sheaira: ow me body hurt  
  
GSS: Shut up you bum  
  
Sheaira: me a bum  
  
GSS: yes  
  
Shion: GET TO THE FUCKIN STORY ALREADY!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
What I Feel  
  
*KOS-MOS' POV*  
  
Harry Potter was such a boring book, don't ask me why I think of this when I'm suffering this much pain. I try to open my eyes but i can't, I can feel tears stream down my cheek.  
  
"Stop!" I cried. I willed my eyes to open, they followed my command and I saw him, he was on top of me. I felt fear fill my body and I tried to scream but his mouth covered mine. I felt the thrusting of his hips, and the heat of his body pressed against mine. God, I just wanted out. Tears spilled down my face, falling onto my pillow. He whispered something in my ear, but I was too afraid to listen. He just kept going, thrusting himself into my body. I wept more. "Let me go! Stop it!" I choked. "NO!"  
  
Much later, I awoke. I was alone now, that strange man had gone. I was trembling, and I guessed that I had passed out because of how scared I had been. I sat up as best I could and looked around. The sheet fell off me, exposing my naked breast. At least that man was gone. He wouldn't hurt me anymore. I thought of the other....Shion....chaos....why hadn't they come for me yet, did they not care of what happens to me. No Shion would never abandon me like this, I know she wouldn't, but why wasn't she here to comfort my tear.  
  
  
  
"Shion...." I sobbed and put my face in my hands.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
Ziggy had dispeared somewhere, and they could here moaning that sounded like him from the other room. MOMO was afraid and clinging to Jr.'s arm. Shion was completely accupated in finding KOS-MOS and the guys there were checking out Shion and Allen was moaning in dispear when the guys wistled at her. chaos had said nothing and he was more worry about KOS-MOS then Shion was. There was no sign of her anywhere.  
  
"Hey hot stuff," said someone randomely to Shion.  
  
"BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!" Allen yelled and everyone laughed.  
  
"Allen I can take care of myself," Shion gave him a glare, "Have you seen a girl she about two inches taller than me and has blue hair that goes to her waist and red eyes?" she asked the guy.  
  
"No but damn you're fine," said the guy.  
  
"Thanks I guess," Shion gave him a skeptical look. Allen moaned again, "Guess we're going to have to look else where."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: yes it's very very short but oh well  
  
Sheaira: i like cheese  
  
Tails: me too *hearts in eyes* mmm cheese...  
  
GSS: umm sure.....anyway credit to Tails for desturbing parts 


End file.
